


Trick or Treat

by VirginiasWolf



Category: Death in Paradise
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Halloween Smut Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-06
Updated: 2019-11-06
Packaged: 2021-01-23 22:24:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21327670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VirginiasWolf/pseuds/VirginiasWolf
Summary: Camille gives Richard a Halloween treat.
Relationships: Camille Bordey/Richard Poole
Comments: 4
Kudos: 52





	Trick or Treat

**Author's Note:**

> Two things. No, this fic is not part of the series I am mainly working on although I have something cute coming up for that. Yes, I know it's a little late for Halloween. Enjoy.

The black dress is almost sinfully tight against Camille's skin and Richard can't help but wonder how she actually feels comfortable dressing in something so revealing in such a public place, especially her mother's bar. Catherine is having her annual Halloween party and although Richard certainly doesn't want to be here, he's been coerced into coming. He hasn't worn a costume though.

  
Camille, on the other hand, is definitely dressed up, as some sort of female vampire and her outfit is painfully reminding Richard that he is a heterosexual male who can barely remember the last time he was intimate with a woman. He's trying not to look at her that way. After all, it isn't fair to treat her like some object for ogling, and she'd never want him like that. Yet it isn't easy to avoid looking at the way the dress clings to her. It's practically indecent really. He can't believe Catherine is letting her get away with wearing it, and he finds himself forced to sit practically pressed up against the table lest Camille become aware of the arousal he can't seem to tamper down no matter how much he tries to make himself think of subjects that are disgusting or just plain boring.

  
"Is something bothering you? You seem awful tense tonight." She's teasing him. Wouldn't it be enough to just assume he's just being his usual version of grumpy? Why does she have to press it?

  
"I just don't like parties very much." He tries to make his response as clipped as possible.

  
"I suppose there's nothing here to arouse your attention?" A little smirk plays across her features as she speaks and he has a feeling a certain word choice was purposeful.

  
Is she aware of what she's done to him tonight? He can't help but feel a rising panic that would normally be enough to bring down that sensation in his groin, but she's still so close with her intoxicating smell and barely covered breasts and he realizes that if he doesn't find some form of relief soon he might end up making a fool of himself.

  
"Relax, I'm pretty sure I'm the only one who's noticed your erection." Her smirk grows even wider and she adds, "and I must say, I quite like it." Camille leans even closer as if she's about to impart some great secret on him. "I think I might like it even more if I could see you putting it to use though." For a second she looks towards the ceiling of the bar as if to remind him that she lives with her mother in the apartment above. "My room. Wait five minutes to get up so it doesn't look like you're following me, and carry your jacket in front of you." With that, she's suddenly gone before Richard has time to think.

  
At first, he isn't quite sure if he's heard her correctly. Not that he'd even thought of her as the type to randomly hook up at parties, but surely with all the far better-looking men milling around it has to be a joke that she's trying to proposition him. Yet he really does want her, even if he can't imagine he'll be terribly spectacular in bed after such a long dry spell. So he chooses to wait the five minutes and then follow her.

  
He manages to do remarkably well at hiding his true intentions if he does choose to congratulate himself, even managing to hold a very short conversation with Dwayne who seems irritated that he's leaving the party so soon.

  
He's never been inside the apartment before, but he manages to find the stairwell easily enough. Camille is waiting for him just inside the doorway. "I wasn't sure if you'd actually come."

  
"I wasn't sure either," he admits before allowing her to take his hand and lead him towards her bedroom. It all feels terribly sordid, but then suddenly her lips are on his and he forgets why all this is wrong, for about two seconds. "Oww!" He pulls away sharply suddenly wondering why his tongue hurts.

  
Camille gasps in the dim light. "I forgot to take out the fangs." She takes just enough time to remove something from her mouth and then her lips are back on his, vicious, almost vampirically hungry.

  
Feeling their tongues dueling together is ecstasy and he can't help but moan into her mouth. His body grinds against hers as his hands explore the curves of her body and she arches against him letting out her own moans.

  
Her hands reach out to tug at his tie and she fumbles for a moment before tossing it aside and immediately going for the buttons on his shirt. He is aware that he should probably stop her from being so aggressive as this is one of his better ones, but his body really is straining with the desire to just have her and the moment she's successfully pulled off his shirt he reaches for the zipper at the back of her dress.

  
She has to pull away from him to slide out of it, but he can't help but appreciate how her body looks now, clad only in precariously high heels and a very small pair of underwear. Her breasts are perfect and he can't resist taking one of them in his hand and kneading it as his fingertips brush lightly over her nipple.

  
In response, Camille squirms and whimpers with delight.

  
He wants to continue to discover her with his hands, but then suddenly he becomes aware of the part of his body that has been straining all night in response to her. "Camille, can we...can I?"

  
"Well, you might want to take off your trousers first."

  
"Right." As he pulls away to take off his pants and undergarments he realizes she is about to remove her heels. "Can you please keep those on?"

  
"I knew you had a shoe fetish," Camille teases.

  
Richard is about to protest against this claim, but then he remembers exactly what they are about to do. To add, she doesn't seem to be disturbed by this request. In fact, by the time Richard has completely undressed himself, Camille has already bent over the bed.

  
She's still wearing the impossibly tiny panties, but Richard pushes the fabric aside. Suddenly he becomes nervous. They've gone too far for him to turn back now, but he also realizes he doesn't want this to be just a cheap hookup.

  
Instead of allowing him to think about this, Camille squirms impatiently and asks, "Are you going to fuck me or just stare at my ass all night?"

  
He can't bring himself to say the word. For some reason, he's always found it to be such a crude term for sex, but he can use actions to prove his intentions and she has barely had time to finish her question when he penetrates her.

  
Camille lets out a small, pleasured gasp which turns into a loud moan as he begins to thrust repeatedly inside of her. Despite how rusty he assumed he'd be, it all comes surprisingly easy and if the fact that Camille's moans have turned into a loud keening noise is any indication he must not be doing too badly with keeping her satisfied. The thought does briefly cross his mind however that he hopes the music downstairs in the bar is loud enough to drown them out. No need to broadcast this bit of naughty behavior to half of Honore.

  
Urged on by Camille's vocalizations, Richard picks up the pace of his thrusts.

  
As Camille reaches her peak her entire body shudders and she cries out his name. "Richard!" This is enough to undo him and he barely has enough thought to pull out of her in time.

  
As soon as it all finishes washing over him he snaps back to reality. It all feels strange now. He doesn't regret his actions, but now that the carnal beast in his body has been satisfied he isn't sure what to do with himself.

  
He also can't help but wonder what exactly is going through Camille's mind now. He knows his body isn't as fit or attractive as hers and she hadn't really looked at him after he had fully undressed. Perhaps she'll turn around to get a good look at him and suddenly feel disgusted with herself for having sex with him.

  
"Well, what are we going to do now?" he can't help but ask as she straightens her posture.

  
"I need a shower," Camille states. of course, she's going to kick him out and wash all reminders of their act from her body. He's not entirely sure he'll be able to face her again after knowing this was all just a means to satisfy urges for her, but he supposes a transfer back to England will be easy enough to acquire, and nobody will really ask questions about why he wants to leave. He suddenly realizes that she isn't done speaking though, "I don't feel comfortable going to sleep with all this makeup on, but I was hoping afterwards we could try cuddling?"

  
At this, Richard can't help but feel a smile forming on his lips although he is unsure if Camille is able to see it in the dim light. "I think I'd like that."

  
Seemingly unaware that she's just narrowly avoided causing him to leave forever she continues speaking. "Good and you better not change your mind and walk out on me while I'm in the shower. I am not a one night stand."

  
Alone in the bedroom, Richard finds his underwear again and puts it back on before climbing onto the bed and slipping under the covers. The sheets are made of some sort of light material and he realizes that it actually does feel much more comfortable to lie in bed wearing just this amount of clothing. Why has he been so stubborn about those pajamas? Then again, Camille seems to like them and if tonight represents something more than a fluke sexual encounter as she's indicated it might, then perhaps he should consider keeping them around.

  
Soon the sound of the shower stops and he can hear the sound of Camille's light footsteps as she crosses the hall and slips back into the bedroom. There almost seems to be a look of relief on her face when she realizes that he is still waiting for her. Silently she slips into the bed next to him and nestles her body against his.

  
He half expects the sound of the music still playing downstairs to keep him from being able to fall asleep, but from his time on the island he's grown used to the noise and Camille's body next to him is warm and the light, pleasant scent of her body wash cocoons him, lulling him into an easy sleep.

  
-  
Richard finds himself awakening slowly. The room around him clearly isn't his bedroom in the beach shack. The walls are the wrong color and the decor is too feminine. As the body in the bed next to him stirs he suddenly remembers the events of the previous night. With them comes a new realization, which is that somebody is moving around in the apartment.

  
In a panic, Richard sits up in bed accidentally waking up Camille in the process.

  
For a second she glares at him, managing to look adorably grumpy and tousled. "Richard, what's wrong?"

  
"Is there a way I can leave without your mother realizing I was here?"

  
Camille groans in response and buries her head in the pillow for a second before turning to face him. "I'll have to find some way to distract her. The floor plan is too open for you to sneak past her otherwise."

  
Before they can continue trying to formulate a plan Catherine's footsteps start moving closer to the bedroom door and she calls out, "Camille, is Richard going to have breakfast with us?"

  
At this Richard finds himself shrinking back under the covers. "How does she even know I'm here," he hisses turning to Camille who looks like she is trying very hard to disappear.

  
Outside Catherine continues speaking as if she isn't aware of the mortification she has created. Or perhaps she is aware and just doesn't care. That does feel evil enough for her. "You didn't send the poor man away without his suit coat, did you?"

  
At this Camille turns to the door and steels in some of the courage that Richard finds himself still lacking. "No Maman, he's still here."

  
"Good. I will set three places for breakfast this morning. Richard, would you like tea with your meal?"

  
Richard would really like nothing more than to just suddenly appariate back in his shack, but since that won't happen, tea might be a good substitute. Finally, he gathers the strength to respond. "Yes Catherine, tea would be lovely." As soon as Catherine's footsteps begin to recede he turns back to a still horrified Camille and whispers sharply. "Next time we are doing this at my place."


End file.
